Exchanges using computing systems are often unsecure and prone to undesired alterations. If a particular exchange is compromised, it may be difficult to detect that the specific transaction is compromised. This leads to significant losses in terms of resources (e.g., money, human effort, time, etc.).
In many scenarios, the source of the hacking can arise from a middle man that handles the exchange. As an example, after booking a hotel room, an individual would need to interact with the desk attendant to pick up the keys to the hotel room. Here, the desk attendant can readily switch the hotel room to a smaller or less desirable hotel room than the one that was booked. Such a switch may not be readily evident to the individual. Thus, there is a need for ensuring safe transactions through the removal of the middle man that handles the exchanges.